


COLLECT CALL FROM Reverb

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, does this count as, ish, sexy powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Reverb teaches Cisco the wonders of vibe sex.





	COLLECT CALL FROM Reverb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Talk Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421374) by [The_Crafty_Cracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker). 



Cisco and Caitlin were guiding Barry to a Rogues heist when Cisco was blindsided by a vibe of a warm, sweaty body.  Cisco rolled his eyes.  His boyfriend was ~~messing with him again~~ refining his powers.  He strengthened their connection to send Cisco an extended moan paired with a close-up of one of his hands teasing his leaking cock.  Cisco rolled closer to his desk and shifted in his seat to hide his excited erection once Reverb started flicking his nipples.

Caitlin’s head whipped towards him when she asked him if he was feeling okay.  He assured her that he was fine before turning his attention back to the screen.

Francisco wouldn’t let him off that easily.  His next message slammed Cisco with the incessant tempo of vibrations thrumming against his cock.  Cisco was drowning in _too much too much too much_.  He couldn’t even see his screen any more.

Barry miraculously cut through the sensation to ask for directions.  Caitlin’s brow rose when Cisco delayed to answer.

“They don’t need you to supervise their little playdate,” Cisco choked when Francisco upped the ante. “I want you on your knees and putting that oral fixation to good use.  I want your crafty tongue swirling around my dick and your wet warmth sucking me in.  I want to—nnnnngh—plaster your pretty face in my cum.  But what I want most is that Reynolds brat to keep her lips off the merchandise!”

Cisco groaned into his arms on the desk when Francisco came with a roar.  Cisco’s thighs trembled through it: his body mere centimeters from diving off the edge along with him.  Caitlin gave him another odd look, wondering if she should be concerned for his health or indifferent to problems he brought upon himself.  A poorly-hidden sigh told her to do the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
